Tuna Fish Pairing
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: This is the longer version of my other story When Tsuna Do XX You Do XX with more pairings. Hope you like it and please R&R! Warning:This also contains yaoi boyxboy .


Tuna Fish Pairings!

Me: Hello, minna-san! It's Black-chan again with another KHR fandom. This is actually the longer version of my other story, _When Tsuna Do XX You Do XX_, with more pairings and one-shots. Please Tsu-chan would you do the honor.

Tsuna: …n-no! I-I don't want a repeat at what happen last time I did the disclaimer. I-it was so embarrassing! *blushes remembering the disclaimer for _When Tsuna Do XX You Do XX_*

Me: Then, Hibari-san, would you do the honor? *sadistic smile*

Tsuna: I have a bad feeling about this… *gulped*

Hibari: Why? *glares*

Me: Just read it! *emits a high amount of killing intent and shoves it to him*

Hibari: Hn… *reads and then, smirks* Herbivore, you are **now** a _carnivore_.

Me: Why thank you, Hibari-san. *smirks*

Tsuna: Eh? *looks at me and Hibari, back and front*

Hibari: The carnivore doesn't own KHR or any character in it and is just using the characters for her fun. Because if she did, there would be a lot of yaoi or shounen ai and _I would have bitten Sawada Tsunayoshi by now. _

Me: Well you heard him, enjoy! *smiles* **By the way, I have something important to say in end so please do read it! ***then, turns to Tsuna* Here Tsuna, read this. *gives the disclaimer*

Tsuna: … *reads* …! *beeps red* HIE! *fainted*

* * *

**Cat and Mouse**

* * *

_Hibari Kyoya, as we know, is a very unsociable person. He doesn't use the word 'we' but 'I' and only talks to someone he deems interesting and strong. He calls those weak 'herbivores' and strong, 'carnivore'. He also hates not figuring things out and this lead to Tsunayoshi Sawada._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi is a mystery to him. He couldn't imagine him to run a mafia, to be a hero or to fight –okay, he just couldn't imagine the scrawny boy to be in the category of violence, period. That herbivore is like a timid rabbit that can't hurt a fly. That was something Hibari always thought. Yet now, seeing the fight between the herbivore and monkey king, he can't help but rethink all his thoughts for the said herbivore._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi interests him. Intrigues him._

_And of course those feelings deepened into something more._

* * *

Well, it all started with a simple gathering with all the guardian and allies of Tsuna coming (forced or not). They socialize with each other much to Hibari's annoyance. And for some reason, it irritated him to no end every time the red-haired herbivore and the omnivore shows public display of affection. Though he didn't know why, he just shrugged it. He thought it's caused, he just hated people crowding and that made the omnivore a herbivore.

"M-minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu. I-I'm so glad you came to celebrate m-my birthday!" the now stuttering herbivore announced on the center, blushing and sputtering nonsense about how happy he was that some (a lot) of people came.

'_It's not like I came here for that. The baby told me to come so I could see something interesting. That's the only reason I came,'_ Hibari reasoned in his thoughts since he couldn't get why that sounded as if he was in denial or something. And why in his thoughts, you ask? He just didn't want to waste his voice reasoning to the stuttering herbivore.

But of course, someone just likes shouting stupid things.

"VOOOI! We're not here for that, fucking shrimp. We're here caused that fucking sun arcobaleno forced us," the loud herbivore shouted, making the stuttering herbivore miserable.

"O-oh, I-I see," cue kicked puppy expression. "I-I'm sorry."

Now, Hibari really wanted to bite that loud herbivore to death...

But too bad, the other herbivores just had to beat him to it.

"Squalo-_**chan**_, that's not nice," the smiling herbivore twitched and flashed a stained smile, hands gripping on his sword.

"For disrespecting the Tenth on his birthday, I will fucking kill you!" the bomber herbivore shouted, bombs ready to fire. You could already see veins on his head.

"Kufufufu. Shark-_**chan**_, you seem ready to face hell," the pineapple herbivore smiled wickedly, emitting dark aura while holding his trident.

"VOOOI! What did you fucking called me?" the loud herbivore exclaimed, swinging his sword.

"Hie! Guys no fighting please!" pleaded the stuttering herbivore.

'_Not that they will…,'_ Hibari turned to face to Tsuna and widened his eyes. _'…listen?'_

Tsuna was on the edge of crying, his cheeks were painted red, a frown (note: pout) planted on his oh-so-cute lips, his –well, you got the point. He looked so ravishing that Hibari couldn't help but licked his lips and thought of all the things he could with his lips on –whoops, stopping there. (Look at the rating! It's T not something like M!)

The pineapple herbivore who noticed Hibari's shocked face turned to see what was making him like that and widened his eyes, too. He just saw a sight to behold and wanted to claim…and so he did try to.

"Tsunayoshi, I might stop if _**you let me possess you**_," he suggested in a really seductive voice that everyone knew those words had different meaning…

_Well, not everyone._

"What do you mean-" he was interrupted with Hibari taking his tonfas and aiming for Mukuro, "I'll bite you to death!"

"Kufufufufu."

"HEEEEEIIIIII!"

* * *

After finding nothing but annoyance, the perfect left and went home, thoughts always drifting to the omnivore. He couldn't stop thinking of the said omnivore and it's annoying the heck out of him. He wanted to get back but that didn't sound right. Didn't he hate crowding? So why did he want to go back to that herbivorous place?

He glared at nothing particular. Not knowing what's wrong with him was making him super angry. And unfortunately, Tsuna's going to pay for it.

Anyway, back to the story, Miya noticed her son's dilemma and slightly wondered who could have angered him so hard, but paid no heed to in helping her son. _'The brat needs to fix his own problems,' _she thought firmly, going outside to arrest fifty criminals.

While the caring father, Kyoji, went and checked his son's condition. He was so worried as to why Hibari came with such killing intent.

"Kyou-chan, what's wrong? Did you fight someone again?" he asked like a mother hen. Yup, the roles were switched. Kyoji was the**_ mother _**and Miya was the **_father_**.

Hibari stared blankly before asking monotonously, "Father, you know an awful lot about human feelings, right?"

"Yes," Kyoji nodded. He was after all studying psychology and the arts of reading minds.

"Then, could you tell me why I find myself being drawn to a certain omnivore yet dislike crowding?" Hibari asked, looking straight his father.

"Well, how about we start from knowing the reason why you call him an _**omnivore**_, not _**herbivore**_ nor _**carnivore**_?" his father replied with his own question. He was curious and couldn't help but feel like his son was in love or something like that.

"He's strong like a carnivore, yet he crowds with other herbivores," the prefect answered truthfully and added with a sigh, "And also acts like a scared rabbit, too."

'_Mm…well, I thought it was because of a special case, not like that…,'_ his father thought with a sigh that went unnoticed by the son who was in deep thought of a certain tuna fish again. Kyoji then glanced at Hibari with certain glint and smirked. _'Mm….Why don't I try a different approach to see if he's in love or not?'_

"Then, what do you feel whenever someone is showing affection to this omnivore?"

Hibari thought about how the red-haired herbivore and pineapple herbivore were too close to the omnivore and felt his irritation reached break point and growled angrily, "**_Pure irritation._**"

'_Bingo~! It's so cute for Kyou-chan to be jealous,' _the father grinned, liking the idea of his son to be in love or having someone he was interested. Now, to find out who. "Who is this omnivore then?"

Hibari looked at his father, suspicious at the sudden change in character. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Kyoji blinked and blinked, and then, he squeaked like girl, "HIEE!"

'_No! Not that poor child! Anyone but him! I mean I like Tsunayoshi-kun and all, but if he were to be with my son, I don't know whether he can stand a sadist lover or not. And Kyou-chan's possessiveness is also a no, no. And, and what about Tsunayoshi-kun's mother? What will her thoughts be?'_

Yup, you read right. Kyoji was freaking out because he didn't want his son unintentionally hurting Tsunayoshi who was his friend. And might I add that he was practically screaming his thoughts to the person in question.

"Father, what do you mean anyone but him? And you better tell the truth or else I'll get Mother to arrest you to death," a really dangerous threat interrupted all of Kyoji's thought and froze him from seeing his son, looking very much like his mother when angered and not told the details.

"Hie! I think you are maybe in love with Tsunayoshi-kun!" he answered quickly, fearing for his life and silently apologized, _'I'm so sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun!'_

"What do you mean?" Hibari asked, confused to what his father was talking about.

"I mean you want Tsunayoshi-kun all to yourself, right? And you get jealous seeing herbivores with _your_ omnivore, right? So in your language, you want to make him your mate," his father immediately and face-palmed, seeing his mistake in answering the question.

"So that's it, huh? I just have to make him mine, and then, all this confusion would be clear," Hibari smirked and went to go out but before that, he grinned sadistically towards his father, "Father, you helped me a lot."

Kyoji sat, watching his son leave with wide eyes. He really regretted trying to help his son because now, he feared for his friend's safety. _'Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm really sorry and please, please live.'_

* * *

It's the end of Tsuna's birthday celebration, and he couldn't help but sighed in disappointed, seeing his cloud guardian missing. He was inside his room. _'Well, I guess it's to be expected since Hibari-san hates crowding.'_

"Yo!" Hibari came from the window, surprising Tsuna.

"H-hibari-san! W-what are you doing here!?" Tsuna screamed loudly and was surprised that it didn't alert anyone in the house and didn't anger Hibari.

"I came here to confess," the perfect replied emotionlessly, making himself comfortable on Tsuna's bed.

"Huh?" came the intelligent reply of Tsuna.

_Well, ignoring that…_

"I love you, omnivore," Hibari said emotionlessly again as Tsuna stared at him in shocked and disbelief.

'What! This cannot be happening! I must have misheard him, right?' Tsuna thought, not believing what he heard and tried to stop himself from blushing badly. He's a boy and Hibari's a boy, too. This is not right! Even if he does kind of like his cloud guardian.

_**"Omnivore, better give me a proper answer or,"**_ Hibari smirked, taking his tonfas. _**"I'll bite you to death."**_

Tsuna ran for his life with Hibari hunting him down with his tonfas.

* * *

"Hn," Hibari looked at the struggling Tsuna in his arms. "Omnivore, what's your answer? Yes…or," Smirked, "…yes?"

"…y-yes," Tsuna nodded and thought, _'Hie! I just said 'yes' but then again, did I have a choice in that?'_

"Good," Hibari widened his smirk and captured his lips with his.

'_Guess not.'_

* * *

Me: Well, that's longer than expected. Anyway, this is the longer version of _When Tsuna Runs Away, Hunt Him With Tonfas _of _When Tsuna Do XX You Do XX. _I changed the title here. So I have a game for you guys. If you guys can guess which pairing from _When Tsuna Do XX You Do XX_ is next, then I will make the next story to the other four with the pairing you like/requested. Keep in mind you need to guess which is next for three times before I go adding new/your requested pairings. Here's a clue: The title is _Stalker_.

Now then, what's your answer?

a) When You See Tsuna Walking, Sneak Up Behind Him (6927)

b) When Tsuna's Asleep, Treasure It (5927)

c) When Tsuna Wants Your Bat, Give Him (8027)

Tsuna: B-black-chan?

Me: Yes, Tsu-chan?

Tsuna: D-did I just… *murmurs*

Me: What?

Tsuna: D-DID I-I JUST K-K-KISS HIBARI-SAN?!

Me: Well, of couse, Tsu-chan.

Tsuna: Hie! *faints*

Me: Well, that's expected. *pokes Tsuna and then, turns to Hibari* Care to carry Tsuna?

Hibari: *smirks and hold Tsuna princess-style* Hn, but don't blame me if he came throbbing.

Me: O_O

Hibari entered a room with Tsuna, unconscious. But then, after five minutes, you can hear moans, groans and screams.

Me: Well, that's…HOT! *squeaks like a fangirl* But… *coughs* Anyway, please tell me what you think in reviews. Was it good? Bad? Boring? And please answer in my guessing game so you could read your favourite pairing as soon as I finished adding the longer version of _When Tsuna Do XX You Do XX. _And repetitions of pairings are allowed. Also since half of this chapter is Hibari's point of view, I used a lot of nicknames. If confused, just PM me or ask in reviews. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Ah! I almost forgot…. Did you guys like my OCs?


End file.
